<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>between the hair dye and broken lamps by inarizaki (xixuwus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094557">between the hair dye and broken lamps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuwus/pseuds/inarizaki'>inarizaki (xixuwus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, boys being dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuwus/pseuds/inarizaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omi Omi, aren’t ye tired of holding this house together? Don’t ye ever just wanna go ape shit?” Atsumu asks as he mixes the volume and color to bleach his hair once again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; MSBY Black Jackals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>between the hair dye and broken lamps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this all started because i just remember someone saying "blond sakusa" and i just think blond sakusa is neat</p><p>also sakusa so far is the only one confirmed to have gone to college and like... the energy</p><p>edit: this was written before we all knew about everyone's siblings; i know bokuto has two sisters listen just roll with it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Omi Omi, aren’t ye tired of holding this house together? Don’t ye ever just wanna go ape shit?” Atsumu asks as he mixes the volume and color to bleach his hair once again.</p><p>Sakusa digs his hands into his pockets, knows Atsumu is going to get bleach all over the countertop and on the mirror and probably end up ruining another one of their towels washing his hair.</p><p>“What’re you talking about?” he mutters, but his mind is already thinking about how he left Hinata and Bokuto in the kitchen with a lighter unsupervised.</p><p>“Yer always running around fixing our mistakes, and like… thanks for that. We would’ve burned the house down if ye hadn’t, but don’t ye get tired of making sure Bokuto doesn’t end up in a ditch somewhere?”</p><p>Sakusa scowls, leans against the doorframe. “Of course I hate it. You’re grown adults. Why am I babysitting you three?” He suddenly remembers that he has to order a new lamp to replace the one that Bokuto broke last night.</p><p>“Because we have zero brain cells and ye love us.” Atsumu makes his point by pointing his brush at Sakusa. A glob of hair dye falls onto the floor and Sakusa feels like bashing his head against the wall. Thankfully, Atsumu has the decency to use an already-ruined towel to wipe it up immediately.</p><p>“Maybe if you stopped dying your hair so often, you’d have some brain cells left to use and I wouldn’t be suffering so much.”</p><p>Atsumu scoffs. “Ye think I <em>like</em> having my hair this color and having frayed ends? Ye think someone who’s got their life together would <em>choose</em> to keep their hair dyed like this for more than 6 years straight? Be glad I ain’t got time to do anything other than piss blond or there’d a different color in the sink every other weekend. Besides, ye don’t need me. Ye got Shoyo.”  </p><p>That’s surprisingly true. Hinata was the lesser evil of the three. He picked up a lot of new and unique habits in Brazil that showed that he had experience living alone or at least cohabitating with someone aside from his family. He takes his laundry out on time and folds his clothes in a somewhat timely manner so others (Sakusa) can use the laundry basket, and he’s the only one who keeps all his toiletries in their proper place rather than strewn about the counter. There’s also been a few times Sakusa’s caught him in the kitchen cooking. The first time, Sakusa had the knee-jerk reaction to make sure he didn’t have the heat up too high, but Hinata seemed so sure and confident of himself, like he’d thrown rice in a pan hundreds of times in an apartment halfway across the world trying to emulate the taste of his hometown with foreign ingredients. Sakusa’s learned not to bother Hinata about chores.</p><p>Bokuto and Atsumu, on the other hand, were the menaces of the apartment. As far as Sakusa knows, Bokuto doesn’t have any siblings. Already, that concept is challenging. His only-child behavior shone brightest in the way he constantly left dishes in the sink, played his music too loudly, and demanded the group watch whatever he wanted to for “apartment family movie night” (an idea that Bokuto had come up with). Despite his boisterous nature, it’s the loneliness that eats at Bokuto late at night, the kind that has him scrolling social media searching for validation late into the night and being tired in the morning. That became very annoying when Bokuto was failing to stifle his laughter while watching some variety show while Sakusa was trying to sleep in the room right next to him.</p><p>The difference between Sakusa and Bokuto is that Sakusa had Komori, a blood relative akin to a brother. Sakusa’s not sure if Bokuto had anyone his age to truly rely on, and therefore, never really learned how to be aware of those around him. Nevertheless, that doesn’t excuse the amount of times Bokuto has left his underwear in the living room or the three separate times Bokuto has broken their living room lamp while playing “the floor is lava” with Hinata.</p><p>On the flip side of Bokuto, there was Atsumu Miya, someone who is part of a matching set for the entirety of his life whether he likes it or not. According to Atsumu, his parents, unwilling to see their sons apart from each other, had wanted him and his twin to share an apartment and keep their brotherly relations. While the twins weren’t on terrible terms, after living with the person who constantly grates on his nerves for his entire life, Osamu refused to rent an apartment with Atsumu, going as far as to say he’d rather eat his own foot than live with Atsumu (to which Atsumu said he’d eat his whole leg and the petty rivalry continues). That meant Sakusa and company were left with the Miya twin who is jaded about his brother’s refusal, is learning to live on his own for the first time, and eats all the food in the fridge without thought or remorse for his roommates.</p><p>On paper, living with Atsumu isn’t so bad. His messes are usually contained to his room, he doesn’t have any hobbies aside from volleyball, and he’s generally a calm guy who stays out of trouble. In reality, he’s much dumber, more mischievous, and more annoying than Sakusa expected. Every other night, Atsumu burrows his way into Sakusa’s bed, begs him to watch some sort of horror movie with him and then proceeds to fall asleep on Sakusa’s shoulder. He carries around a volleyball around the apartment as if they don’t touch the damn thing every waking moment of the day already, not to mention that he treats the ball like a damn baby. Once Sakusa came home with groceries and Atsumu couldn’t be fucked with helping him carry the bags in because he was holding his precious volleyball. The final straw that made Sakusa realize what kind of person Atsumu was two days after they’d moved into the apartment, he caught Atsumu bare naked with his feet in the sink.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Sakusa had asked.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know how to turn on the shower, so I’ve been showering in the sink.” As if that were a valid solution, as if that were normal, as if this were something he could definitely live with for the remainder of their time as roommates in this apartment.</p><p>Sakusa called Onigiri Miya for dinner that night and tipped Osamu 50 percent.</p><p>“I just don’t get it—dyeing your hair,” Sakusa mutters, especially that ugly ass yellow-blond that Atsumu has been trying to pull off for years. With all things considered, the blond is the lesser evil of all other colors considering the first step to putting any kind of color into dark hair is to bleach the shit out of the pigment before slapping in a new color, but by the time the hair is light enough to take on the new color, it becomes crunchy as fuck and is then subjected to a life of getting violently knotted.</p><p>Sakusa has no experience with this, but he’s seen the aftermath with Atsumu and Bokuto, both of whom have notoriously bleached-thin hair. It just seems like a lot of work for a fleeting moment of reprieve from generally fixable situations, but Sakusa has to admit that there’s something relaxing and therapeutic about watching Atsumu brush the foamy blue goop on his hair in the bathroom mirror (despite the fact that Sakusa needs him to hurry up so that he can piss).</p><p>“Try it some time, Omi-kun. I think you’ll find it refreshing.” Atsumu gives him a wide grin. Sakusa briefly considers peeing in the kitchen sink before he decides that maybe he doesn’t need to go as badly now.</p><p>Sakusa spends the remainder of the night searching for a new lamp to replace the one Bokuto broke, sipping tea out of the last clean, unbroken mug they have. He should order some new cups as well, maybe some sort of durable plastic, something child-proof. He briefly imagines his roommates sipping coffee out of sippy cups and decides to only get the lamp for tonight.</p><p>The lamp arrives in the afternoon the next day when Bokuto and Hinata go on their weekly runs together, and Sakusa gets it set up quickly. It matches well with the couch, and he thinks it’s nicer than the one they had before. He’s suddenly thankful that Bokuto broke the one they had before. He leaves to pick up take-out food sometime in the evening, planning to be back just an hour or so after Hinata and Bokuto get back, which gives them plenty of time to shower and for Sakusa to set up dinner.</p><p>He comes home to find his chaotic roommate trio having some sort of prayer circle/funeral in the living room. There are banana peels on the ground and the lamp is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“In my defense, I just got home like five minutes ago,” Atsumu blurts out.</p><p>Bokuto and Hinata smile meekly as they use their bodies to shield the scene of a lamp murder from Sakusa. He drops the food onto the coffee table wordlessly before he locks himself in the bathroom. He washes his face with cold water, notices that there’s yet another stain on the bathroom counter (no doubt from Atsumu) and recomposes himself for dinner. Maybe the lamp has a warranty on it.</p><p>The next day at volleyball practice, Adriah nudges Atsumu’s shoulder. “Sakusa looks good with blond hair.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>